<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by FlipsLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355660">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsLovely/pseuds/FlipsLovely'>FlipsLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colorado Springs, Detectives, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Police, flannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipsLovely/pseuds/FlipsLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to move back into your family home in Colorado Springs after your mom had just died. You work at the local diner where you bump into Flip. You two had known each other as kids, so when you saw him on your first day of work you were shocked. Now that you're reunited, what might happen next? </p><p>WARNINGS!<br/>Toxic Relationship<br/>Mentions of death<br/>Smut<br/>Swearing<br/>Smoking &amp; Alcohol Use</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you mean she's gone?</p><p>That's what you said when the nurse called you to tell you that mom had just died. Now you were on your way back home to Colorado Springs, a place you never thought you'd see again. You kept thinking about all the things that happened at the Callahan House. The memories of you and your younger brother Ben writing on the walls, and then getting yelled at by dad. Or the Saturday nights at the diner downtown with all of us together. It now all felt lost as you pulled into the driveway.</p><p>You closed the door to your Ford Cortina and looked at what you used to call home. How did it look the same as the way you left it. It was a nice white, ranch-style house with light brown shutters. The grass looked well attended to, just as dad always made sure it was. And as you walked up the driveway to the front door you noticed the rocking chair that mom always used to sit in when she had her morning coffee.</p><p>Now you found yourself standing in front of the red door, the gold number reflecting your worn-out face. You stood there frozen, scared of the emotions you felt slowly creeping inside. You grabbed the door handle, the cold feeling from the fall weather giving you shivers, and you opened the door.</p><p>You lost it.</p><p>It was nothing that you thought it would be. You were expecting it to look just as put together and perfect as the exterior of the house, but instead, it looked like a dump. Boxes everywhere. Furniture missing. Holes in the walls from family portraits that used to hang. You felt like a ghost watching everything from your past slowly fade away.</p><p>You struggled to move all of your bags and boxes into the house, not knowing where to put things. You hadn't planned this move very well because of how sudden everything happened. Ben didn't get the house because you were the older sibling. Plus, Ben had a wife and kids who all lived happily together whereas you just got out of your toxic relationship and were looking for a new place.</p><p>You had cleaned all the crap out of the house and moved almost all of your stuff inside so you decided to relax for a bit. Once you sat down you got a call from Hannah, your best friend from high school. Shit, Shit, Shit. Was it already 3:00? You answered it.</p><p>"y/n... you're laaaate"</p><p>"Shit. I know, I know" </p><p>Hannah had gotten you a job at the diner your family had gone to every Saturday, and the only reason she could was because her dad owned the place...</p><p>"Listen, I love you, but I did not convince my dad to let you work here if you're gonna be late on your first day."</p><p>"I know babe, sorry I just got caught up with unboxing everything. See ya soon, bye!"</p><p>"Love you, you fucking idiot."</p><p>You quickly put on a simple black t and tucked it into your black skinny jeans and ran out the door. The diner wasn't that far at all so you didn't have to stress too much, but you still were excited to see Hannah. Sure, you talked to her on the phone constantly, but you still haven't seen her in what, maybe 8 years. </p><p>You pulled into the parking lot and saw that shining blue and pink sign labeled "Murphy's Diner" and practically ran inside. When you went in you immediately made eye contact with Hannah and almost shrieked aloud. You both embraced each other with a well-needed hug and started telling you what you would be doing. Waiting tables, bartending, helping out in the kitchen, etc. Today you'd start by taking people's orders and serving them, and then by 5:00 switch over to the bar. </p><p>------</p><p>It wasn't too bad serving. You had about 3 customers, which wasn't a surprise since the diner wasn't extremely popular. You were excited to work at the bar since you and Hannah were the two ones working it, giving you the time to catch up. </p><p>You told her about life in Ohio with your ex, the flaws, and why you broke up. You talked about your mom a bit, how now she'd be happy that she's finally with dad. She talked about her life in Colorado, how not much has changed. She loves working with her dad even though he can be a pain in her ass sometimes. It felt good to talk to her again. You felt like, for the first time, that you were back home. We talked for a while after that. </p><p>I was cleaning up from the previous order as we were still talking. Until she had to excuse herself because her dad called her in the office because he forgot how to work the computer, again. Then you heard the little bell jingle indicating that there was a new customer. You heard the footsteps slowly trudging their way toward the barstool behind you, and you smelled the sweet scent of bergamot and mahogany or pine.</p><p>You turned around ready to take the next order of whoever this was, and you saw. The man in front of you whose order you were about to take was none other than Phillip Zimmerman. The same kid who you used to be so close with who wore a side part and didn't learn to shave right. The same kid whose dad used to work with yours. The same kid that you used to be one of your best friends, was sitting right in front of you. </p><p>"Holy Shit"</p><p>•••</p><p>Heyy Everyone it’s Bella!! I’m gonna also start posting my works on here because of the chaos that’s happening over on wattpad so &lt;3.. If you’re new to this story go follow me on tik tok @flips_designated_lover</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Thought It Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip had a rough day at the station. They just picked up a new case after the one with the Klan and was still pissed about the way that one ended. This one though was about a gang who had just recently made their way to Colorado Springs and some surrounding towns. At first, it was just drug deals, but things started to escalate a little too quickly. There had been shootings, hit and runs, and a few robberies.</p>
<p>Flip, Ron, and Jimmy had the job to figure out their intentions, see if they have been here before. Pretty much get any information they could find. They had a lead, Zeke Carson, who was caught attacking a man with his buddies in the alleyway near the pharmacy. He was the only one they caught out of the 10 or so guys that had been there. They speculated he was part of the gang they were looking for because of the tattoo in the shape of a lock with the number 66 on it, and located right below was his name. That, and the fact that they saw the same type of tattoo on some of the other guys they couldn't catch. </p>
<p>They took him in for interrogation but he wouldn't budge and there didn't seem to be much on him. It just seemed like a drug deal gone wrong. They didn't think much of it so they let him go. That was until this morning the crew was informed that Carson was found dead in that same alleyway. </p>
<p>They were now completely lost. Flip worked all day with Ron and Jimmy, but nothing. At the end of the day, he needed to grab a drink. So he drove his way to Murphy's, but when he pulled up in his usual spot right in front of the window, he noticed someone new. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. One thing he did know is he loved the way her smile rubbed off on him, and how her figure was so perfectly complimented in something as simple as a black t-shirt and jeans.</p>
<p>He walked in and was blown away when he figured out who it was. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"Holy Shit"</p>
<p>What happened to Flip that suddenly made him so attractive. </p>
<p>"Flip?"</p>
<p>"So I was right. It is you." Flip smirked. "How long has it been, a decade?"</p>
<p>"Sure feels like it." You chuckled. </p>
<p>Why did you feel your cheeks getting warmer? Get it together y/n you practically grew up together, you can't think he's hot. </p>
<p>"The new look is nice on you. You know the whole middle part, sexy lumberjack feel." you said looking him up and down as you giggled, "It suits you."</p>
<p>"Thanks." He said smiling, looking down to grab a cigarette. </p>
<p>"You know you don't look too bad yourself." He tells you as he motions the open box of cigarettes toward you. </p>
<p>"I'm all set, I probably shouldn't smoke on the job. Can I get you anything? Coors?" You asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that'd be great."</p>
<p>You started moving to get him his beer until you heard him say, "So, why are you back in town?"</p>
<p>You paused, but for only a brief second. Talking to him again had made you forget why you were even here in the first place. When you talked to him it was like nothing else mattered. Watching his lips as he talked, the curls in his hair, and the lingering scent of what smelled like mahogany. </p>
<p>"Um... I'm actually here because my mom died."</p>
<p>"Shit y/n. I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm guessing that means Ben is back too."</p>
<p>"No actually, he was only here for the funeral. He had to get back home to the wife and kids."</p>
<p>"Oh. Then why are you still here?" a pause, "Shit that was rude sorry." You both chuckled.</p>
<p>"It's fine, I got the house so I'll be staying here for quite some time." </p>
<p>"That's good. So you're here with Tony?" He asked, referencing your now ex. </p>
<p>"Yeah, let's just say me and Tony aren't going to be moving in together anytime soon. But enough about me, how's life here in Colorado?" </p>
<p>"It isn't too bad. Nothing exciting. I have a good job at the station."</p>
<p>"The Station. As in like the Colorado Springs Police Department?" </p>
<p>Flip Nodded. </p>
<p>"Really?" you ask. "Which Unit?"</p>
<p>"Intelligence actually. Just like our folks."</p>
<p>The reason you two were so close as kids was because both your dads' worked together in that same station. They were partners who worked in intelligence. You were surprised that Flip worked at the station considering you both always used to talk about how your dad's work consumed so much of your lives. </p>
<p>"That's crazy. Good for you," you looked at each other smiling. </p>
<p>Then your gaze was interrupted when Hannah made herself known, coming through the swinging doors of the bar. </p>
<p>"Heyyyyy! I wa-" She stopped talking when she saw who was sitting at the bar across from you. </p>
<p>"Hey Flip." She looked at you with that look. "So, y/n since we're almost done for the night, I was thinking we could go back to your place and I could help around the house a little. We could even watch a movie or something. I heard that there was this new space one that just came out that we could probably watch. Oh, and Flip your welcome to come, if it's ok with y/n of course."</p>
<p>You nod. </p>
<p>"You know what, I think I'm gonna head out for the night. It's been a tough day at the station so I probably should get some rest." Flip said.</p>
<p>He slides you the money for the beer and starts to head out. You watch him as he leaves. The way his dark waves sway as his boots make a thudding noise on the floor, or the way he has to almost duck his head when exiting out the door because of how tall he is. </p>
<p>You started cleaning to get ready for closing. And as you put the money in the cash register as you notice a note with his number that he slipped in between the dollar bill. </p>
<p>"I missed you. Call me."</p>
<p>-Flip</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your keys clatter as you close the door to the house.</p>
<p>"I only have 5 or 8 boxes left to unpack if you don't mind helping me." You tell Hannah.</p>
<p>"Okay, so are we not gonna talk about what just happened back there?!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean, where?" You answered Hannah in a somewhat sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>"Don't do that. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about when we both know damn well. Flip totally looked at you like he wanted to devour you right then and there."</p>
<p>"Hannah!"</p>
<p>"What?! Am I lying?"</p>
<p>"You're being ridiculous. Flip and I would never, I mean we practically grew up together. There's no way. You're just seeing things."</p>
<p>Thank god she didn't see the note he left you. You wouldn't hear the end of it. </p>
<p>"Oh please, I saw the way you looked back at him. I mean c'mon! I can't just pretend I didn't see you bite your lip after he left or how you practically eye-fucked him."</p>
<p>"Ok, now you sound like a high school girl trying to get me to date your boyfriend's best friend. Can we just sit and watch that movie you were talking about or anything that will get me away from this conversation with you."</p>
<p>"Fine. But I know what I saw."</p>
<p>"Yeah ok, Miss Matchmaker" you roll your eyes, "now help finish opening these few boxes."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It had been a few days since you saw Flip since he gave you his number. You hadn't called or reached out or anything though, you hadn't planned on it anyway. I mean, yeah he was hot, but you had more important things to think about. </p>
<p>Hannah had suggested throwing a housewarming party with her and a few of the other girls from Murphy's and their significant others. It was just going to be a nice dinner with 10 people or less. No big deal. </p>
<p>You had everything for dinner, you had just finished cleaning up around the house and the party wasn't going to start for another 4 hours, so you let your mind wander. You and Hannah honestly didn't do a bad job. There were no more boxes. The holes in the wall were covered with new pictures and posters like The Beatles, ABBA, and Fleetwood Mac. The living room finally had a rug that complimented the light mustard couch perfectly and your bedroom finally had a dresser, everything had a place of its own. You felt like you were home again, but there was still something missing. </p>
<p>Your thoughts were interrupted by your phone going off. You answered. </p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey! So it turns out my dad is keeping me here a bit longer. You don't mind grabbing the beers for tonight do you?" Hannah asked in a squeaky tone since she was the one who was supposed to get the beers. </p>
<p>"Yeah sure. I have to grab a few more things at the grocery store so I'll grab some when I get there."</p>
<p>"Sorry! I'll make sure I get them next time."</p>
<p>You laugh, "You say that as if I'll invite you to the next one," you say sarcastically, hanging up. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>You grabbed a 12 pack of Coors and Miller Lite and you made your way to the snack aisle. You grabbed some chips and other snacks and made your way to the cash register when you saw Flip coming back from the breakfast aisle with a few boxes of cereal and other things he must've gotten earlier. </p>
<p>You immediately pivoted and speeded your way down the aisle trying to avoid any sort of contact with him. You hadn't called him since you got the note so you obviously weren't going to talk to him now. It'd just be awkward. So now you found yourself hiding from none other than Flip Zimmerman in the produce aisle of the grocery store. How exactly did we get here? </p>
<p>You looked around to see if you saw any tall, dark-haired men walking around in a flannel. Realizing how stupid you probably looked, you decided to just slowly and quietly make your way over to the cash register.</p>
<p>Once everything was paid for, you attempted to get out of there quick enough to make sure Flip didn't see you. You wheeled your cart out of there as fast as you could the beer bottles jangling as you practically jogged your way to the car. When you approached your Ford Cortina you noticed the parking spot that had once been vacant was now occupied by Flip Zimmerman's Chevrolet truck. </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>You've never tried to move faster in your life. You got the chips and other snacks in the car first, but the struggle was getting the 12 packs. Let's just say you weren't the strongest person, so it was a little difficult to get them from the cart to the truck.</p>
<p>You grabbed the cardboard handle at the top of the Coors and lifted it, placing it on the edge of the trunk to finally get it in. You went to turn around and get the other pack and there he was. </p>
<p>"Need some help?" Flip says looking down at you. </p>
<p>"I think I should be fine," you say looking up at him with the Miller Lite in your hands, "Thanks though." </p>
<p>Then, being the clutz you were, tripped on your shoelace. Flip quickly acted, catching you in his arms with the beers still in your grip. You didn't notice how attractive he was until this moment. The way his long, muscular arms grasped around you, his oddly comforting scent of anise and mahogany, or the one strand of hair on his head that had fallen out of place as he looked down at you. </p>
<p>God, he's making this really hard. </p>
<p>You quickly stood up realizing the way you were looking at him, "I'm so sorry about that, I'm just super clumsy sometimes," you tried to laugh it off, putting the beers in and closing the trunk. </p>
<p>"Yeah I can tell," he replied looking somewhat in awe, "What do you need this much beer for anyway. Is there something you're not telling me?"</p>
<p>You giggled, "No. I'm just having a little get-together as a housewarming party. Hannah's making me, so."</p>
<p>"That's nice. Seems like her."</p>
<p>"Yeah," well now you felt obligated to ask him, "You're welcome to come if you'd like." You told him your address as an offer.</p>
<p>"As if I don't know where you live," you looked at him, eyes widening, "I think you're forgetting about the Friday night dinners that our parents dragged us to."</p>
<p>You laughed completely forgetting, "God, don't get me started... Well, I should probably go."</p>
<p>"See you around sunshine."</p>
<p>"Bye Flip," You said, smirking to yourself.</p>
<p>Did he just call me sunshine?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Did You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard Hannah's car pull into the driveway in perfect timing for her to help you set up the dining room and living room. </p>
<p>"Hey, girl! Sorry about the beers again," she said as she placed her purse and keys on the counter. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's no problem. Do you mind just grabbing a bowl out of the counter and putting the chips in there, thanks."</p>
<p>She grabbed the bowl and started pouring the chips in.</p>
<p>"You didn't invite anyone else did you?" you asked her jokingly. </p>
<p>"ha. ha," she rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically, "Did you?"</p>
<p>You looked over to her and gave a sheepish look. </p>
<p>"Really?! You socialized with someone?! Do tell."</p>
<p>"Ha ha," You gave her a spiteful look, "Listen don't get any ideas when I tell you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Spit it out" </p>
<p>"Flip."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You're joking right. That's real funny y/n."</p>
<p>"I'm not joking," you said straight-faced. "Although I don't think he'll actually end up coming it's not like it was a sincere invitation. I just did because he-" you stopped yourself knowing if you told Hannah what happened she'd never shut up, "he and I ran into each other in the store."</p>
<p>"I- Thank god you got Coors then!" You rolled your eyes as the both of you laughed. </p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>"So he spilled his coffee all over the table and all over his date, and cried about it." Kim finished the story about one of her customers from earlier this morning. </p>
<p>There were only 7 people who ended up coming, which you weren't upset about because you didn't want a lot of people anyway. It was you and Hannah along with Kim, Sinead, Amy from the diner, and Sinead's boyfriend Artie (Arthur), and Amy's boyfriend Chris. </p>
<p>The get-together had only been going on for an hour now, and no one stopped talking since they walked in the door. Kim was always talking about work, most of the time complaining about it. Amy and Chris talked about their new dog half the time. Sinead and Artie, well let's just say they're an interesting couple. And Hannah was, as usual, the one who kept the conversation going. You on the other hand tried to avoid conversation. Everyone was nice, yes, but they just weren't the crew you were used to. </p>
<p>"Actually, this weekend Chris and I-" Amy was cut off by the doorbell ringing. </p>
<p>You stood up quickly. At first, you were relieved that you didn't have to hear about that damn dog for the 100th time, but then you realized the only person who could be ringing the doorbell right now.</p>
<p>There's no way.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna go get that," you said, giving Hannah a confused look and walked to the door. Everyone continued their conversations. </p>
<p>When you opened it you were met with Flip. "Hi," he simply says, smirking. </p>
<p>"Hi. You came?"</p>
<p>He shrugs, "I guess I just wanted to see what you did with the place," He keeps smirking as he looks around the walls of the house you both really grew up in. "I brought wine," he shrugs. "Isn't that something people do?"</p>
<p>You smile, taking it from his hands, "I think so," you laugh. You examine it and see that it's Mateus Rosé. Of course, it was your mom's favorite, and luckily it had rubbed off onto you. "Please," you take a step back, opening the door wider, "come in."</p>
<p>From across the room, you make eye contact with Hannah, who gives you the flirtatious shoulder scrunch as he walks through the door. You roll your eyes and quickly close the door behind him. </p>
<p>"Can I get you a beer?" You ask, looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Sure." He runs his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"Coors," you both say at the same time, causing you to laugh.</p>
<p>He follows you into the kitchen. As you open the swaying door you hear a crash behind you. You quickly look behind you to see him holding his forehead, "Fucker-" He looks back up at the daunting wood panel door frame. "I swear that wasn't that short when we were kids."</p>
<p>He laughs, as you try to tend to him, trying to hold back laughter, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, someone made that shorter," He laughs, finally removing his hand, causing one strand of hair to fall. You let your eyes follow it out of its place and into his face. It was the same comforting feature that had caught you earlier. His hand pushing it back again is what brings you back to reality.</p>
<p>You quickly put the wine away, and grab him a Coors, shepherding him back into the living room.</p>
<p>"So Flip, this is Hannah, who you already know. Then there's Amy, Sinead, and Kim who you probably already know from the diner." They all simply nodded to him. "And then there's Artie and Chris, Sinead and Amy's boyfriends." Flip nods to all of them and gives a welcoming smile, he knew some of the girls from the diner, but not any of the guys. </p>
<p>"Where do you work?" Amy asks from across the table to Flip, with her mouth full of chips.</p>
<p>"Oh um, Police Department," He nods, putting the beer up to his mouth. </p>
<p>You kept your eyes on him the whole time. </p>
<p>"A cop huh?" she replies. </p>
<p>"Detective actually," the timer for the food went off making you walk to the kitchen, his eyes following you, "but yeah." </p>
<p>You entered the kitchen and turned off the slow cooker and shredded the pork for dinner. The table had already been set from when Hannah came to set up, so the only job you had was to put all of the food on the table. Once that was accomplished you went back into the living room and guided them into the dining room for dinner. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dinner wasn't too eventful, just talk about people's work or memories of you, Hannah, and Flip in high school. Eating and conversation lasted about an hour maybe and when everyone seemed like they were finished you stood up to take people's plates. That's when you heard Flip's chair shuffle from across the table causing you to look up at him noticing he was starting to take plates as well. </p>
<p>"Flip, please, you don't have to help," you say to him earnestly. </p>
<p>His eyes meet yours after moving them away from the plates he was picking up, "I don't mind really." </p>
<p>You both walked over to the kitchen, hands full of dirty dishes, and made your way to the sink. Each of you placed the dishes in and you started to run the water to wash them. </p>
<p>"I really like what you did with the place." Flip looks around and then back at you. </p>
<p>"Thanks, glad we finally don't have to look at the horrible pictures of those dogs anymore."</p>
<p>He laughed, "Yeah, those were something else." </p>
<p>You grabbed the sponge and started cleaning off the plates, handing some to Flip to place in the dishwasher. </p>
<p>"So, is your head feeling better from earlier?" you laugh trying to keep the conversation going. </p>
<p>"I swear, someone made it shorter than before" he replied reciprocating a smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that mister," you turn to hand him the plate until you drop it on the floor. </p>
<p>"Everything ok, in there?!" Hannah yells from the dining room. </p>
<p>"Shit," you mutter to yourself, "yep, all good!" you yell back to her. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Flip already made his way over in front of you to help with the plate. You both bend down to pick it all up, cleaning up the mess you made. That's when your hand brushed against his making you blush. Holy Shit. You never realized how big his hands were compared to yours. Both of you made eye contact and stood up putting the last few pieces on the table. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that, I'm such a clutz sometimes." you tried to laugh it off. </p>
<p>"I think we all saw that earlier today" he laughed with you.</p>
<p>You both looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in them. You tried to stop yourself from blushing, but it was almost impossible with what you were looking at. His perfectly placed scars and beauty marks all over his face, his hazel eyes staring at you intensely. He moved closer, now feeling his hot breath against you. You stared at his full lips which glistened in the light as he pulled you closer, bringing you in for a kiss. </p>
<p>"Hey gu-" of course Hannah walked in, "Oh sorry if I was interrupting something. I was just coming to see if dessert was still happening, which I see is going on in here so."</p>
<p>"Nope, nothing going on here," you said, situating yourself and walking to grab the pie.</p>
<p>A few hours later it was about 9:00 all that was left was Hannah, Kim, and Flip. It was a nice rest of the evening with normal conversation, you trying to avoid Hannah's faces she made in response to earlier, and Flip exchanging looks with you. </p>
<p>Now, the rest of the crew was saying their goodbyes Kim leaving first, and then both Hannah and Flip. You walked them to the door, hugging Hannah goodbye as she gave you a look.</p>
<p>"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow at work," you waved to her as she walked to her car. </p>
<p>"So, you working late tomorrow?" Flip asked you, moving your attention to him. </p>
<p>"Nope, I get off at 4." you said casually looking into his glistening eyes. </p>
<p>"Good," he quickly leans in kissing you passionately. You didn't realize how tense you were until your lips met. Your whole body melted, somehow feeling safer in his grasp. His kiss was gentle but passionate and eager, his smooth lips against yours making you disappear completely. It was as if nothing else existed in that moment. It was just to two of you, no dead parents, no painful history, just the true raw emotion you felt for one another. It felt relieving until you noticed he pulled away. </p>
<p>"That means I can finish that tomorrow." He smiles showing his dimples. </p>
<p>"I-" you truly didn't have words for what just happened. </p>
<p>"Be ready tomorrow at 6, I'm picking you up here." His voice became quieter as he walked to his car. </p>
<p>"O-okay!" you yell as he drives off.</p>
<p>You closed your door, leaning against it once you did as you bit your lip. What the fuck just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Were Supposed To Be Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip walked into the station the next day actually ready for work. For once, he didn't seem miserable or like he was dreading the day ahead of him. He walked into the break room like he did every morning to grab his coffee, and today he wasn't trudging his way through the door.</p><p>Ron was reading the morning paper until he looked up and tried not to laugh, "So, who's the lucky lady?" He asked. </p><p>"Huh?" Flip widened his eyes not expecting that from Ron. </p><p>"Well, for the first time this week you walked in here without moaning and groaning like an old man. So I'm asking, who's the lucky lady?"</p><p>Flip turns around to look at him and scoffs "An old man? Is that so partner?" </p><p>"Hey man, I'm not judging, it's nice to see you smile instead of grouching"</p><p>His eyebrows raise, "Listen, I smile."</p><p>"Yeah, ok gramps."</p><p>"Alright," Flip chuckles "We all got places to be later. Let's get to work"</p><p>---</p><p>You looked at your watch after setting down the serving tray from the previous order.</p><p>"Hey, Hannah?!" You yell to the back. </p><p>"Yeah," her voice echoes as she comes through the swinging doors to the bar where you were standing, "What's up"</p><p>"Do you think your dad will be pissed if I leave a little bit early?"</p><p>"I mean it depends on how early- Wait, why do you even need to leave early?" she asks.</p><p>"Nothing," You looked at your watch seeing the hands at 4, "is half an hour too early? I planned on getting off at 5 anyway"</p><p>"No that should be fine, but really, why do you need to leave early?" Kim made her way over when she heard Hannah say 'leave early'</p><p>"Who's leaving early?" she asks. </p><p>"Me," you reply, "it isn't that early it's only a half an hour before my shift is over."</p><p>Kim looks at Hannah, "Does y/n have a hot date?" she widens her eyes in excitement. </p><p>It's not that you didn't like Kim, you just weren't very close with her and now she was trying to get into your business. </p><p>"No," you give her a forced smile, "Just meeting up with an old friend from school."</p><p>"No way, that's so perfect! That's like how every major love story starts!" you fake a smile and nod as she grabs her tray to continue serving, "Let me know how everything goes!" she says walking away. </p><p>You roll your eyes as you turn to Hannah, "Thank god."</p><p>Hannah hits your shoulder and her eyes grow wider. You knew she wasn't upset about your reaction to Kim, she was upset you didn't tell her about your get-together with Flip. </p><p>You look down at your shoulder and then back at Hannah, "Wow, I didn't realize you were that close to Kim I'm sorry if I offended you." You say sarcastically. </p><p>"You know I don't care about that," She says annoyed, "Who are you going on a date with, and more importantly why didn't you tell me?!" She wasn't trying to be nosy, she just always got nervous when you didn't tell her about things, especially after what happened with Rob, your previous boyfriend. </p><p>"It's just one of Ben's old friends from high school that I bumped into the other day." You lied, "And I didn't tell you because I thought you would make a big deal about it, which you are" </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I'll lay off a little bit I just am happy for you is all. It's been a pretty shitty year, it's nice to see you on the path of happiness." </p><p>"Thanks, Hannah," You smile and grab your tray to finish up the 20 minutes of work you have. </p><p>---</p><p>You looked in the mirror once more to look at your outfit. You were wearing a black satin tank top that you tucked into your favorite pair of black jeans and you added a black belt with a gold buckle and a caramel brown cardigan. It was a simple outfit but you didn't want to be overdressed, and besides this outfit fit your curves perfectly. </p><p>You made your way to the kitchen and noticed you had 20 minutes until he would pick you up, so you decided to pour yourself a glass of the wine he brought you yesterday. You thought about how he remembered the stupid little things like your mom's favorite wine, and you smiled. </p><p>That reminded you that you had to call Ben later this week since he said he wanted to know how things were holding up. So, you went to the counter and grabbed the pen and pad and scribbled it down. When you went to rip the paper off the pad you accidentally knocked over the glass of wine too, making the glass break and the wine go all over the kitchen counter and the floor. </p><p>"Shit, really?!"</p><p>Ding Dong</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," you mumbled to yourself, "Be there in just a sec!" you yelled to Flip. </p><p>Why does he have to show up so early? You grabbed the roll of paper towels and made your way to the door and opened it. </p><p>"Hey-" He looked you up and down and had a sort of concerned look noticing all the chaos that was going down. </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot I spilled my drink all over the floor right before you rang the bell. I swear I was ready." You say making your way back to the mess in the kitchen. </p><p>"It's fine I was a little early anyway," You did a double-take and noticed the flannel he was wearing coincidentally matched the cardigan you had on.</p><p>He walked in and followed you to the kitchen and went to grab some paper towels. </p><p>"Flip, you really don't have to help, it's just a little spill I should be fine." </p><p>He didn't respond. Instead, he just walked around you to grab some paper towels and help clean it up. He wiped everything off of the table, and then you bent down to clean up the mess on the floor.</p><p>You didn't know, but his eyes were on you the whole time. He watched the way you swooped your hair out of your face revealing your defined collar-bone, and how nicely those jeans fit you when you went to bend down. You turned around bringing him back to reality, he quickly went back to cleaning your counter. </p><p>"Thank you so much for helping, you didn't have to." You say moving your way to pick up the glass.</p><p>Flip nudges you to the side and grabs the broken glass before you can. </p><p>"You know I am capable of cleaning up my own messes?" You say smirking at him. </p><p>"I know sunshine, but, " He smiles, throwing the rest away, "if you were clumsy enough to break the glass, I'm guessing you're clumsy enough to cut yourself." </p><p>"Yeah ok," you giggle admiring his thoughtfulness, "so where are we going again?" </p><p>"The only place I know is Murphy's," he said running his fingers through his hair, waiting for your approval. </p><p>You were so focused on him at that moment that you instinctively replied "Yeah, that's fine with me." You didn't think about the fact that Hannah was still working. </p><p>---</p><p>The ride there wasn't too eventful, but you kept your eyes on Flip every chance you could get, and you paid no attention to where you were driving to. You observed his hair which was parted down the middle, as usual, you saw the way the car lights reflected in his hazel eyes and the beauty marks that were placed perfectly all over his face. He looked so much different than in high school. </p><p>The Chevrolet truck pulled into the parking lot in the space right in front of the window. You turned your head to look ahead through the front window and you were immediately brought back into reality. Shit.</p><p>"Ready sunshine?" He asked, putting the car in park.</p><p>You tried to hold in your anxiety, "yep!"</p><p>Flip got out of the truck first and made his way to your side of the truck, opening the door for you and helping you out of the truck. You walked toward the entrance when he opened the door for you. Thank god you didn't see Hannah, she must've been in the kitchen or something. </p><p>Before someone could come over to seat you, you leaned to Flip, "Hey, I'm gonna go use the ladies room real quick, ok?" </p><p>He nodded, "I'll get us a table." </p><p>You speed walked your way to the bathroom, immediately locking the door behind you. </p><p>What am I gonna do here? Its a fucking bathroom, probably one of the worst hiding spots ever. Ok, y/n think. </p><p>You paced back and forth in the bathroom, running your fingers through your hair. You should've just told Hannah you were going with Flip. You played out the many situations in your head and came up with the one where you grab Flip and tell him that you forgot something at your place and hopefully you could convince him to stay there for dinner. It wasn't a good idea, but it was the best, quickest one you could come up with. </p><p>You stopped pacing and turned to look at yourself in the mirror, you fixed your hair and put a smile on your face and walked to the door and unlocked it. You walked out the door looking down at your feet as you shuffled. When you walked back into the seating area you looked around for Flip and that's when you saw them. </p><p>"Oh my goodness that's so funny!" you heard Kim laugh. You saw her pull a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to talk to Flip. The worst part about all of this was the fact hat Flip was doing nothing, he wasn't annoyed or irritated by the flirtation. In fact, he was smiling. </p><p>Your thoughts were cut off, "Hey y/n! What are you doing here." Hannah looked at you confused. </p><p>You moved your attention to her, "Yeah," you clear your throat, "I forgot something here I needed to grab it before I left." </p><p>"Not surprised," She said looking out the window and then back to you, "Do you need a ride?" </p><p>"Yes please." You say eager to get out of there. </p><p>---</p><p>You walked out the back so Flip didn't see you leave. You didn't want to hear his apologies, which probably wouldn't even be sincere. </p><p>Hannah's car pulls into your driveway. All of a sudden it felt like the first day back again. You felt numb and alone, again. Hannah obviously noticed something was wrong so she looked at you, your face looking at your front door. </p><p>"What's wrong babe?" she asks. </p><p>"You know," you look down to your fingers which you are picking at, "I was supposed to go on a date tonight."</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"With Flip," You say, making eye contact with her and then quickly turning your head back. He was supposed to be different, he was supposed to be a gentleman, the one who made the numbness go away. You were upset, but you couldn't show it. </p><p>She pauses scrunching her eyes with sympathy, "I know," she says quieter. </p><p>You wish you could say you were surprised she knew. "Why does this always happen?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I mean, Kim was totally flirting with him right? And he just stood there flirting back," you said needing reassurance, still keeping everything together while in her presence. </p><p>She rolls her eyes, "What a dick-"</p><p>"Why are men dicks again?" You ask tilting your head. </p><p>"I think it's because they're all born with one." She says sarcastically. </p><p>You laugh, still sitting in her car in front of your house, still holding back the emotion. You grab the car handle. </p><p>"I love you-" you open the door, but she grand your arm before you can get out, "hey look at me."</p><p>You turn your face to her, trying your absolute best not to break. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." you say with a sad smile. </p><p>You shut the car door behind you, and turn walking toward the house as you let a tear fall down your cheek. </p><p>He was supposed to be different.</p><p>•••<br/>
A/N- I know this chapter is a little longer than the other ones I wrote but oh well. Maybe I’ll start writing them this long who knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Well Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke up and went to the fridge to grab the milk for the coffee you had just brewed. When you did you saw the note you had hung up to call Ben, the one that also caused you to break one of your wine glasses. You picked up the white rotary phone hanging up on the wall and dialed his number. </p><p>It rung a few times and then you heard him on the other line, "Hey big sis!"</p><p>"Hey Ben, I just wanted to check in to make sure you and the kids were doing ok." You always made an effort to talk to Ben and make sure everything was ok for him, especially after mom died. Even though you didn't seem like the sibling who had it together, you were still the oldest which meant you had to hold down the fort. </p><p>"We're doing great, the kids miss their auntie, and Morgan is holding up too." Morgan was his wife, who didn't really like our family, but she was still pretty sweet. </p><p>"That's good." You sighed, "Well everything here is all settled. I'm still surprised it looks the way it does, I never thought that it could look any different from when we were kids, but... It's nice."</p><p>"That's perfect because I had actually planned to come over to see you tonight for dinner. I'll bring beers."</p><p>You stuttered, "I- do you really want to come here. I mean, I don't get off work til 6:30." You did like seeing Ben, but tonight just wasn't the best since Hannah had made plans to go out. </p><p>"Nope that's perfect actually. I'll meet you at the diner then, since I should be out of work by 5:30. Sound good?"</p><p>"I- uh yeah sounds good." He hangs up and I put the phone back on the wall. </p><p>Ok, well that just happened. </p><p>•••</p><p>You walked into the diner in the morning trudging your way through the door. </p><p>You were dreading having to tell Hannah that you had to cancel tonight because you knew you weren't going to hear the end of it. 'But it was supposed to be a girl's night. I really wanted to party.' I mean you loved her, but sometimes it was a bit much. </p><p>You put your coat on the hanger in the back room and walked through the doors into the serving area and bumped into none other than Kimberly O'Sullivan. </p><p>"Hey girl, how did it go last night?!" Kim says nudging you.</p><p>You roll your eyes trying to keep your composure, "It was great actually! We had a really nice night." </p><p>"No no," she smiles, "Now you have to tell me everything about this new lover I mean-" She continued to talk, but you just blocked it out completely. Looking over her shoulder you saw Hannah and knew that was the only way out of this conversation. </p><p>"I'm sorry," you said, grabbing her and pulling her to the side, "This is just important. Hannah!" </p><p>She jerked her head around looking for where her name was being called, taking her attention away from the table she was waiting.</p><p>"Excuse me." she whispers and walks away, "What is so important that you have to interrupt me in the middle of an order." </p><p>"Where do you need me today?" She widens her eyes and tilts her head, "What?" You ask.</p><p>"You mean to tell me you interrupted work to ask me where you fucking need me today? No, you're lying, nice try though." </p><p>"Fine, I have to cancel tonight." </p><p>She rolls her eyes and scoffs,"Wha- Are you kidding me why?!" </p><p>"I called Ben and he said he wanted to have dinner and check in on things so I have to cancel." You give her an apologetic look, "Sorry?"</p><p>"Ugh you're so lucky I love you." </p><p>•••</p><p>The work day was nice, you somehow managed to avoid Kim the rest of the day which was a blessing really. You put your tray down on the bar after delivering your previous order and you heard the bell jangle. You turned to meet the new customer and saw Ben. </p><p>"Hey stranger!" You said opening your arms embracing him. "Can I get you anything, beer?" </p><p>"Yeah actually, Miller Lite." </p><p>You pop the beer cap and place it on a cardboard coaster. "So, how's life sis?" </p><p>"Pretty great actually, I've met up with a few friends from high school, and I told you how I've reconnected with Hannah so-"</p><p>"Oh. my. god. Benjamin Callahan?! Is that really you?!" Hannah came barging in, forcing Ben into a hug.</p><p>"Heyyy Hannah" </p><p>"How's life for you?" She asks.</p><p>"Well um it's good you know. I live about 45 minute out from here so it's nice to be closer to my sister. And-" </p><p>Your attention was brought away from the conversation and to the jangling bell again. This time it wasn't who you were expecting, Flip fucking Zimmerman looking like he was trying to find someone. you. He really knows how to rub it in doesn't he?! You put your elbows on the bar table and rubbed your forehead trying to avoid any contact with him. Ben noticed and said something.</p><p>"You good y/n?" </p><p>"Yeah, just have a little bit of headache is all." You make eye contact with Flip, but then break away immediately. Which apparently still wasn't quick enough.</p><p>"Y/n?" He asks walking closer, "Where did you go-" He stops himself when he sees your brother, "Ben?"</p><p>"Holy Shit, Phillip Zimmerman." He stands up from the barstool and hugs him with a pat on the back. "Man it's been a long time."</p><p>"Yeah it really has, hasn't it? Y/n I was actually coming to talk to you-"</p><p>Hannah interrupts him, "Well she is a little caught up with her plans for tonight, so." She says in a sort of squeaky tone.</p><p>"I mean it's just a night for me and y/n to catch up on life and things." Ben says, "You know what, Flip why don't you come? It might be nice to have dinner together like old times." Then he looks to you for a sort of approval.</p><p>You widen your eyes trying not to show your annoyance, "I mean my doors are always open. Hannah you're welcome to come as well."</p><p>"Actually I have plans tonight but thank you" she says in a very annoying tone. </p><p>Ben looks at him, "Flip?"</p><p>"I mean, I don't have anything planned so sounds like a good idea to me."</p><p>"Well, let me go put my apron away and grab my coat and we can head out!" you try to say as enthusiastically as you can. </p><p>Well shit here we go.</p><p>•••</p><p>A/N- Ok so this is all I have published on wattpad. From now on I will be updating both on aO3 and on wattpad. (Heads up i’m a pretty sucky updater lol) So I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter is gonna get spicy so.. Love u all&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>